tric5efandomcom-20200213-history
Captain
Do you imagine your fighter shouting orders to his allies, setting up attacks and leading his teammates to victory? Then choose the following options: __TOC__ Captain Class Features The Captain gains the following class features: * inspiring presence * combat leader * polearm fighting style 'Attacks and Weapon Proficiencies' * The Captain is proficient with all weapon groups, and has Expertise in Polearms. * melee weapon Proficiency checks: Str + 3. * ranged weapon Proficiency checks: Dex + 3. * Polearm Proficiency checks: Str + 4. * During the first turn of an encounter or against creatures granting advantage, the Captain gains a bonus to all attack rolls equal to his Wisdom modifier. * The Captain's melee damage bonus is equal to his Strength modifier, or Strength + 1 when using a Polearm. * The Captain's ranged damage bonus is equal to his Dexterity modifier. * The Captain does not have a magic damage bonus. * The Captain's Initiative is equal to his Dexterity modifier plus his Intelligence modifier, and he grants a class bonus to his allies' Initiative equal to his Intelligence modifier. 'Combat Leader' * Allies that can see or hear you gain a stance bonus to all defenses and saving throws equal to your Charisma modifier while in the full defense stance. 'Hit Points, Defenses and Armor Proficiencies' * The Captain's maximum hit points are equal to his racial hit points plus hus level. * The Captain's Vitality is equal to 5 + his Constitution modifier. * The Captain gains a +1 class bonus to Fortitude and Will. His Defenses are: ** Reflex: 10 + Dex (+racial bonuses) ** Fortitude: 11 + Con (+racial bonuses) ** Will: 11 + higher of Wis, Int or Cha (+racial bonuses) * The Captain is proficient with light armor, heavy armor, and shields. When wearing Chainmail and wielding a Greatspear, his Defenses are: ** Armor: 15 + Con ** Reflex: 9 + Dex (+racial bonuses) ** Fortitude: 11 + Con (+racial bonuses) ** Will: 11 + Wis (+racial bonuses) 'Trained Skills' * The Captain is proficient in Athletics, Endurance, Insight and Diplomacy. His trained skill bonuses are: ** Athletics: Str +3 ** Endurance: Con +3 ** Insight: Wis +3 ** Diplomacy: Cha +3 'Class Maneuvers' * At level 0, the Captain may perform one class maneuver per encounter, and knows the following class maneuvers: * At level 0, the Captain chooses three at-will maneuvers from the list below. * The Captain starts with the following equipment: ** Chainmail (Defense: 15 + Con, -1 check/-1 speed penalty) ** Greatspear (Attack: Str +5; Damage: 1d10 + Str piercing damage) ** Trumpet (Equipment: can be heard out to 50 paces) Captain At-Will Maneuvers At level 0, the Captain may choose three at-will maneuvers from the following list. At each even level, the Captain gains one additional at-will maneuver that they do not already possess. Leveling Up At each level, you gain new features and bonuses to increase your fighting prowess. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ ⒸⒸ①① * You may choose one of the following Rank 1 maneuvers: * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ ⒸⒸ①①② * You may choose one of the following Rank 2 maneuvers: * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ ⒸⒸ①①②② * You may choose another rank 2 maneuver from the list above. * Your Expertise bonus goes up to +2. Therefore: ** Your proficiency with bows becomes Dex + 5. ** Your ranged damage bonus with bows becomes Dex + 2. * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ ⒸⒸ①①②②③ * You may choose one of the following Rank 3 maneuvers: * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * Per-encounter feats: ⓇⓇ ⒸⒸ①①②②③③ * You may choose another rank 3 maneuver from the list above. * You gain a new at-will maneuver from the list above. * You gain +1 to one ability score of your choice. * You gain training in one Skill or Armor proficiency of your choice that you do not already have Expertise in. * You become a paragon hero, and your adventures pass beyond the scope of these rules.